In modern electronic applications, amplifiers and amplifier arrangements are used to amplify a variety of signals. Depending on the application and the field of use, the amplifier or amplifier arrangement shall fulfill different requirements regarding, for instance, linearity, noise, signal quality or power consumption. For each of those applications and requirements, different amplifiers are known in the prior art.
Still, there is a desire to further improve amplifiers and amplifier arrangements.